


Infamous

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birth, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'll update the tags as I post the chapters, Implied Physical Agression, Medical stuff, Mention of blood and injuries, Oral Sex, Smut, implied rape, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: After hearing you, Hux’s wife, scream night after night, Kylo decides to pay you a visit. He knows he’ll regret it, that nothing good can come out of this. But what he doesn’t know is it will be as bad as falling in love with you.





	1. I don't care about her

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the new series. Give it some love, please!

When Kylo is informed that General Hux is engaged to a woman, the news doesn’t affect him at all. Any subject related to the ginger man isn’t of his concern. On his new role of Supreme Leader, he has matters to attend than to care about Hux’s love life. He doesn’t bother to receive the woman when she arrives at the ship nor to assist to the ridiculous wedding. It’s all fake, all for the appearances. He’s sure Hux met her the same day of the ceremony. For all the hate Hux has for his dead father, he does things very much alike.

Even if he didn’t bother to meet you, Kylo supposes he’ll see you sooner or later, his quarters are in the same hallway of Hux’s quarters. Just to save space on the ship.

However, he hears you before he sees you. It all starts after two days of that damn wedding. He’s trying to get some peaceful sleep after a long busy day when he hears the sound of something crashing against the floor. A glass falling? But he doesn’t have more time to guess because some screams follow the crash. The screams come from two different voices, one from a woman and the other one what he assumed is Hux.

Kylo doesn’t consider himself as a gossip person but it’s impossible not to hear all that rampage bursting the silence. Fights on a marriage are normal, even Kylo knows that, he remembers his parents fighting and yelling at each other all the time. Of course, they ended up divorcing, but that’s another story. But this doesn’t sound like a regular fight between a newlywed couple. His ears catch some words like  _stupid bitch, fuck_  and  _I’ll teach you_. He also manages to hear your crying words  _no, stop_  and  _please._

“Poor Mrs. Hux,” Kylo thinks mockingly. He has to stand Hux part of the day but you’re married to him. Bounded for life. Without giving a second thought to the fight, that it’s none of his business, he lays on his right side and closes his eyes. He hopes you’ll shut up soon.

* * *

“General” Kylo acknowledges Hux the next morning. They have a meeting to decide whether if the taxes to the ally planets will stay the same or raise.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux says on hypocrite melodious tone. His lips form a hint of a smile.

Weird, Kylo thinks. Usually, Hux is not in such great mood like today. He knows he’ll regret this but he has to make sure he’s not planning anything to betray him so he enters his mind.

Hux’s rage immediately invades him but that’s usual, he searches for his recent memories and suddenly pleasure invades him. He’s about to gag if he finds images of his wedding night with you but that’s not what brings Hux pleasure. It’s the feeling of his fist against soft skin, the sweet sound of your whimpers begging and the pathetic image of your arms trying to cover your face. So last night it wasn’t a fight, he was just beating the shit out of you.

“How’s married life?” Kylo dares to ask once he’s out of Hux’s mind. He’s so oblivious to the fact that he was in his head.

“Great. It’s nice to come to my quarters and see someone waiting for me” Hux says and anyone will believe he’s being sincere. Anyone but Kylo, thanks to what he saw on Hux’s mind. “You know, you should try it”.

“I should” Kylo pounders on Hux’s words. Someone waiting for him? More like a punching bag waiting for him. “Shall we begin?” he starts with the meeting. He has to repeat himself that Hux’s marriage is none of his business.

* * *

The incident from last night repeats the next night, and the next one and the next one and so. Until it has passed six months. Six months in which Kylo hasn’t seen your face, it’s like Hux has you chained to his quarters and no one beside him is allowed to see you. And judging by Hux’s beatings, Kylo doesn’t doubt he’s capable of doing something like that.

Tonight Kylo sighs tiredly that his sleep is interrupted once more by your crying and Hux’s insults. He knows you won’t last more than twenty minutes like this. He snickers to himself when he thinks that probably Hux lasts more beating you than in sex.

 _“Not like this, please! Please!”_  after the usual twenty minutes your screams elevated to a more desperate tone. Hux is no longer insulting you, it’s only you who Kylo hears.

 _“Please, I’ll be good! Please!”_  you growl like a wounded animal about to be killed.

It’s none of your business, Kylo repeats to himself one more night. But then, he can sense you through the Force, your emotions are so strong they reach till Kylo’s bedroom. He concentrates to let the Force tell him what’s happening and he silently whines when he feels an incredible pain and fear. Then, he knows. There are only two possibilities: Hux is about to rape you or he’s already raping you.

It only takes Kylo five seconds to jump out of bed and decides to stop this madness. Marriage is between two people but he’s sure rape isn’t included. He can’t let this happen practically in front of him.

He gets out of his quarters and walks across the hallway, he didn’t bother to put a shirt on. He furiously knocks on the door and your screams stop.

“Ren” Hux says when he opens the door. He’s breathing fast and he has some scratches on his face. He’s still wearing his black uniform but Kylo distinguishes some blood he’s sure is not from Hux.

“Hux” Kylo nods. “I don’t care about your life, less I care about her. But please, can you have some respect for the rest of the people who are trying to sleep?”, when he finishes his question everything is on silent until some little whinings surround the two men.

“Yes, of course,” Hux smirks after a long moment. “We’ll keep it down”. He closes the door on Kylo’s face and he wonders if he should have done something more.

* * *

The next morning, Kylo is about to go the main zone of the ship to start his daily activities but as he passes through Hux’s quarters’ door he stops. Last night, after Hux closed the door, he didn’t hear anything more coming from here. Did Hux finish his goal or he better decided to go to sleep?

A part of Kylo is repeating him that is none of his business, but that’s part is fading away as another part of him tells him that nothing will happen if he makes sure you’re fine.

“Just to make sure she’s alright” he sighs and knocks the door. But after several moments, no one answers it. Does Hux has you forbidden to attend it?

“I know I’ll regret this” he mumbles to himself as he opens the door using the Force. As he enters the quarters, everything is is in the gloom. Are you still sleeping? Weird. Kylo wouldn’t think Hux let his wife sleep late.

He walks more and then his boots bumps against something soft on the floor. As he looks down focusing his gaze, the lump on the floor shudders and cries  _“Not again, please”._  It’s not a lump, it’s you. He kneels on the floor and flicks his wrist to turn on the lights.

Kylo’s hands shake and gulp down when he sees your state. You’re half-naked, your clothes are totally ripped. Under one of your breasts, there’s a deep cut, the skin looks raised. He has to look away for a second as nauseas hits him. It reminds him when he was injured at Starkiller Base, only your wound must have been done with a knife. Your right wrist is twice its size and bruised.  _Broken_ , Kylo thinks. He carefully grabs your face and he knows that from this moment he won’t able to leave you alone. You’re just a girl, a broken girl that has been used as a toy of a sadistic man. Your face is covered in bruises, some old and some new, still with fresh blood. You weakly try to fight against Kylo and his heart shrinks to see how you still refuse to accept your hopeless fate.

“I’m not him. I’m Kylo” he tries to calm you down. Your arms go limp as the sound of a different voice than your husband’s. “I’m going to lift you and carry to my quarters, is that okay?”

You only nod with your eyes closed, you haven’t seen your savior’s face yet but you know anything will be better than staying here.


	2. It all started with a bacta tank and breakfast

“I already called for a medical droid and you can use my bacta tank for your wrist,” Kylo says after he puts you on the bed.

“No!” you get up but the wound under your breast returns you to bed.

“Hey, easy, easy” Kylo sits next to you.

“You don’t understand. He’ll get mad if I use a bacta tank, he’ll know I got out without his permission because he doesn’t have one of those on his quarters” you sob and you start questioning if it was a good idea to accept to come here.

“Does he know he broke your wrist?” Kylo asks and he finds weird that you’ve been living with Hux for six months and you refer to everything as his.

“No, I don’t think so”, Hux doesn’t even look at you after he finishes beating you.

“Then he won’t know you used a bacta tank to heal. Does a medical droid is fine?”

You nod your head and relax a little, this bed feels comfier than Hux’s bed, even though it looks the same. “He has one of those to heal me when his hand gets too heavy”.

How does he respond to something like that? You make domestic violence sound so normal. He decides to turn on the bacta tank so it can be ready when the droid is done patching you.

* * *

“Better right?” he helps you climb down the tank. You move your right wrist perfectly and you feel no pain. The bruises on your face faded a little and the cut under your breast is stitched. The droid said it might leave a little scar but you don’t care, perhaps this way Hux won’t touch you anymore.

“Thank you. For healing me, I spent the whole night lying on the floor, last night was the first time I seriously thought I was going to die” you say as you stand face to face to him. Well, more like face to chest.

“Did he stop?” he says referring to the rape.

“Yeah” you lower your gaze uncomfortable. “He told me I was lucky you came because he had to stop. Supreme Leader’s orders”.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Kylo feels like a cheap shrink trying to help you cope with what happened. But you only nod your head sadly and walk to the door.

Kylo doesn’t understand why you insist to go back there, with Hux. Yes, he’s your husband but that doesn’t give him the right to act like that. He considers himself as a mass murderer but he only kills when it’s needed. Never for pleasure or fun.

“Would you like to eat breakfast with me?” he asks. Maybe with a full stomach and some painkillers, you’ll open more.

* * *

“I haven’t eaten scrambled eggs and ham for so long” you sigh with your mouth full of food. You’re devouring everything Kylo ordered from the menu of the cafeteria.

“Doesn’t Hux… feed you?” he wonders. The mere question disgusts Kylo, it sounds like you were Hux’s pet. But he wouldn’t be surprised if the bastard is starving you.

“Yeah, but plain food. It’s like he sees eating as a tedious task to survive” you frown and then sink your fork down on your plate again. “Protein bars, protein shakes, steamed vegetables. It’s awful”.

“I see…” Kylo’s appetite is gone. He prefers to give you his food, you need it more than him. “Where are you from?”

“From Xot” you put more ketchup on your eggs.

“And you knew Hux from before or…?”

“Ha!” you exclaim. “My parents sold me to the highest bidder, they’re probably enjoying the fortune they made with me”.

“Don’t you have more family? A friend?”

“I have no one but Hux, so you could say my situation is pretty shitty. Besides, where would I go? I don’t know to do shit, I spent my whole life just learning how to be a housewife”

“Sorry,” Kylo says. Just like you, he has no one but at least he’s not forced to spend the bed with a sociopayh like Hux. Now he understands why you insist to keep going back to him. You have no one else. You only shrug, like saying it doesn’t matter and keep eating in silence.

“Um, last night, you know, usually it’s not like that” you wipe your mouth with a napkin and your gaze get lost in the glass of milk in front of you. “I made the mistake of rolling my eyes, I thought he wasn’t looking but he was. He got so mad, I never saw him like that”.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about it” Kylo attempts to stop you. It’s obvious you’re struggling to speak about this subject.

“He has never raped me. I mean, I can’t say sex is great, I just lay there and open my legs and after five minutes it’s all done. But yesterday, he decided….” you choke on your tears and Kylo is afraid to hear what could come next. “Yesterday, he decided to rape me from behind… on my anus” you break down in tears and hide your face in your hands, you can’t look at Kylo as you speak. “He said it was the only way I’d learn and I just I couldn’t… I know I don’t have much dignity left but I couldn’t let him do that”.

Rage nearly consumes Kylo but he controls himself because you’re here. You’re just a girl, so innocent, so sweet. Not even if you were from the Resistance he’d do such thing. His hand clenches into a fist under the table and the only reason he doesn’t straight kill Hux right now is that the troops would turn against him.

“What’s your name?” Kylo asks you and he takes your hands uncovering your face.

“(Y/N)” you sniff and Kylo faintly smiles at the little pout you’re making.

“Okay, listen, (Y/N)” he lowers his head so he can look you eye to eye. “Next time he tries something like that or next time he’s about to hit you, scream. Scream as loud as you can like last night and I’ll come to help you. Understood?”

“Would you… would you that for me?” you ask and you hope there’s nothing gross running down from your nose.

“Yes, we can’t let it happen again” he gives your hands a squeeze and beams.

“But why?”, he doesn’t know you, you’re a complete stranger. He could get into trouble with Hux. He might be Supreme Leader but there’s are still some rules to follow. Even for him.

“I don’t know” he admits but he knows he can’t let anyone, especially your husband, to hurt you again.

* * *

Just as Kylo promised, you spend a whole month without Hux putting a hand on you. Every time you saw in his eyes anger about to explode and his hand up, you screamed as Kylo told you, and in a few seconds, he was there, your knight in shining armor, ready to save you.

Sometimes Kylo just needed to say you were making too much noise and that he needed to sleep. Other times, when Hux’s rage was too much, he invented tasks that required immediate attention from Hux. And him being the Supreme Leader, he couldn’t refuse. Who cares that next morning Hux was in an awful mood and Kylo had to deal with him? You’re not a punching bag where Hux can vent out.

But it’s not only a whole month without being hit or insulted, it’s also a month where you spend the mornings with Kylo, and sometimes part of the afternoon. Your husband is always so busy he never bothers to come and check on you. You always share breakfast with Kylo and talk about anything, he’s always asking you about likes, your childhood, your favorite music or holobooks. For the first time in your life, you can talk freely without fear of being scolded.

After a month and a half, Kylo is already regretting having helped you that time where you almost died. He knew something bad would happen from all of this but he never imagined it would be as bad as falling in love with you. At nights, like this one, he lays awake on his bed, staring at the roof. Jealousy devours him thinking that Hux is having your body at this precise moment and he’s here, like a fool, thinking of you. At least now he can appreciate your pretty little face without bruises. You’re gorgeous, ravishing, splendid, divine. Kylo wouldn’t know how to explain it if someone asks him, he just knows his heart beats faster every time he thinks of you. And you’re also falling in love with him. He senses through the Force everytime you’re near him. He turns over and lays on his side, he thinks bitterly why he wasn’t the one chosen to marry you.

* * *

“No! Stop it!” you openly laugh as Kylo and you try to make breakfast. It’s another normal morning when Hux left to his duties and you ran in your PJs across the hallway to Kylo’s arms.

“It’s this way,” Kylo says and smiles as you’re in front of a pot with boiling water.

“That’s not how you make poached eggs” you insist and struggle to take him a big spoon.

“Who’s the expert here? Me or you?” he says and lifts his arm with the spoon so you can’t reach him.

“Me! I learned how to do this!” you laugh and jump. He’s so tall and not even with your jumps you can reach him.

You put one hand on his shoulder and keep hoping with your other arm stretched, Kylo grabs you by the waist and walks you away from the boiling pot. You titter like a teenager with a silly crush and return the hug by putting your arms around his neck. Suddenly, he’s not laughing anymore and you close your mouth, your laugh stops. He looks at you in the eyes, with his mouth half opened and you feel the warmth of his face close to you. There’s no exchange of words, only looks that imply he’s thinking the same as you. You, a married woman, are going to kiss a man who isn’t her husband. And you don’t want to do anything to avoid it.

“Has he kissed you?” Kylo asks in a whisper. The words come out of his full pink lips and you get closer to him, shortening the distance between your mouths.

“No, never” you confess. Not even on your wedding day, when the minister said  _you might kiss the bride_  Hux did it. He simply left a dry kiss on your cheek, just for appearances.

“Has someone ever kissed you?” he whispers again and you feel his breath caressing your lips, leaving a seething sensation.

“No, never” you repeat also in a whisper. It’s like a secret between you and him.

“Can I have it? Your first kiss?” Kylo asks you and runs his thumb over your lips. They feel soft and he imagines them against his mouth, biting him, licking him, caressing him.

“Yes,” you say with a sigh and Kylo doesn’t need more to cut the left distance between you. He leans to your face and puts his mouth against yours. At first, he doesn’t move, he wants to give you time to adjust. Then, he tilts his head and massages his lips against yours. You follow his lead and soon the two of you are tangled in an ardent kiss. He shoves his tongue inside of your mouth and you moan receiving it. One of his hands slides down to your ass and you hug him harder, sticking more to his body.

Soon, between groans and kisses, you’re laying on his bed naked. You might not be a virgin anymore, thanks to Hux, but you and Kylo know that if you continue this, something between you will open, an unbreakable bridge between your hearts, where not a paper or a ring will have you bounded, no, it’s pure love that will join you forever.

However, Kylo doesn’t need to give it a second thought, he thought about this so many nights and its possible repercussions. His body shudders when he realizes not even death it’s too much in exchange for another kiss from you. And without wasting any more second, he leans over you and turns into the lover of a married woman.  


	3. The perfect balance between you and him

Since that morning, when Kylo made you his, he spends more time working from his quarters. There’s nothing more satisfying than seeing you lying on his bed, your naked body covered by a thin sheet and your eyes full of adoration watching him closely. Kylo is aware he wasn’t the first one in your life but he’s not interested in knowing what Hux did to you on your wedding night. With your assuring words that he didn’t hurt you, it was simply boring, is enough for him. In a twisted sick way, he thanks the Force that Hux chose you as a wife because that way he could meet you.

Whenever he can, he sends Hux to missions to distant planets, missions that can last up one week or more. Weeks in which he has you only for him, where you don’t have to sneak out in the middle of the afternoon so Hux doesn’t suspect anything. Weeks where days become nights and you don’t have to say goodbye, he can even pretend he’s your real husband. Just a couple in love sharing a domestic life.

Unfortunately, there are days when he can’t get away from meetings that take him away from his quarters and from you. Like today, where he has to meet with Phasma and Hux to discuss a matter about the troops. Damn troops, they’re the manual force that makes the First Order govern the galaxy, but also the reason why he can’t get rid of Hux. He knows that Hux, being general, has the admiration and respect of the soldiers for having arrived so high. He can’t just kill him because later, the stormtroopers would hold a grudge against him, they could even plan to overthrow him. And so far, he hasn’t found a good way for Hux to disappear. The bastard is too lucky and hasn’t been killed in battle, not even the assassination attempts by the Resistance have worked.

As he walks into the meeting room, he reaches to hear the distorted voice of Phasma. He catches that she’s talking about you so he stops on his steps and stays very still near the door.

“And she agrees with you?” Phasma asks and Kylo supposes Hux must be with her.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s her duty as my wife and there’s nothing to discuss” Hux says in that typical annoyed tone of his. “We’ll start trying as soon as this meeting is finished. She’s on hormonal treatment so it won’t take long. ”

“Well, in that case, congratulations, future dad,” Phasma says in a mocking tone. Kylo can feel Hux’s smirk all over where he’s standing.

He walks back a few steps, fury roars through his mind, making his head pulse. A heir? Future dad? Does that mean Hux is trying to have a baby with you? He can’t let that happen, he’s sure if you get pregnant with that asshole’s baby, he’ll lose you forever. He imagines you with a big belly, next to Hux, playing to be the happy family. He sees you in his mind carrying an ugly ginger baby as they suck on your breasts. They are his! As well as the rest of your body.

“No, fuck no” he murmurs. He’ll try to extend the meeting as long as possible, to have time to devise a plan.

* * *

“Thank you, thank you!” you cover Kylo’s face with kisses as you get rid of his clothes. As soon as Hux told you he was leaving for a week and left you, you ran to Kylo’s quarters.

“One week, my love. We have one week for ourselves” Kylo kisses you back.  _One week to put a baby in_  you he thinks.

“One week we’re starting now” you jump and he grabs your legs. He carries you to the bedroom and quickly discards your dress.

“You’re staying like this all week,” he tells you as he admires your nakedness.

You giggle and bite your lip, your eyes are full of lust for your lover and he knows that gaze too well. He grabs your legs spreading them apart and drags you to the edge of the bed.

“Did this princess miss me?” he refers to your pussy as he named it like that.

“Yes, daddy. She missed you so much like I did” you moan and buck your hips to Kylo’s face.

“Ow, is that why she’s crying?” Kylo says as he sees how you’re dripping.

“Yeah” you pout and nod your head. You were a virgin before you married Hux but Kylo helped you discover your body and the things you like.

“Don’t be sad, Daddy’s here” he sticks his tongue out and puts it on your clit. The first contact has your knees shaking and breathing loudly.  

“Aaah Daddy!” you whimper when his tongue traces hard circles around your little nub. He stops his movements only to spit on your pussy and then slurp all your juices. Soon you’re rubbing yourself against his face and tugging his hair.

“Daddy, I’m gonna come!” you lift your hips and Kylo’s half face is drenched in your cum. “Fuck, I’m coming!” you moan as you twist on the bed and pleasure runs through your body.

“Good girl” Kylo praises you and he gives a long last lick to your pussy. You shudder from overstimulation.

“I want your cock, Daddy” you mutter under your breath, still tired from your orgasm.

“You’re dead tired but you still want it” he chuckles and leans above you, one of his hand on the mattress, near your head, for support.

“Look at me,” he tells you as he caresses your face. You slowly open your eyes and blink a couple times to focus your gaze on him. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yes,” you whisper.

“And everything I do, I only do it because I love you”, it seems he’s telling it more to himself than you.

“I know, and I love you too” you stop the roleplay of daddy and little girl. Kylo only sighs, if you only knew what you mean to him.

“Okay, good” he gives you a short kiss and then grabs his cock to enter you. You always receive him so warm and wet.

“Daddy, that’s good” you pant as he opens his way through you.

Kylo bucks his hips, wanting the tip of his cock to reach your cervix. He wants to reach as deep as he can to flood your womb.  _It’s the only way_ , Kylo repeats in his mind.

“I love you. I love you so much” you say and hold his face as he fucks you.

“Daddy loves you too” he growls and snaps his hips harder. His ball sack bounces against your perineum.

He needs to feel you closer so he passes one arm under your back and the other one grabs your thigh. He lifts you to him, so he’s kneeling on the bed and you’re sitting on his strong thighs riding him.

You hug him by the neck and hide your face in the crook of it, Kylo continues thrusting in you and there’s a tension on his abdomen about to unchain.

“Let me,” he says in a deep growl when he sees you sliding your hand between your bodies to touch your clit. He looks down where you’re joined, his forehead leans on your shoulder.

“That’s good” you pant as you feel a pressure on your clit. Kylo is using the Force to stimulate you.

“Tell me” he thrusts deeper. “Tell me you want me to come inside of you”.

“Please, Daddy, fill my filthy cunt with your hot milk” you let Kylo pierce your body with his dick as he keeps rubbing your clit with the Force.

“You’re sure Princess can take it? It’s a lot, baby”

“She can take it, Daddy. I’m a big girl” you hug his back and scratch it with your nails, leaving red long lines.

“Then take it, baby” he lifts his hips to you and stays still as his cum land inside you. Seconds later, you come for the second time and cry on his mouth.

When your orgasm is over, you let yourself fall back on the bed, Kylo sees some of his cum running down to your butt so with his fingers he gathers it and puts it back in your pussy. Then, he puts his head on his favorite pillow: your chest.

“Hux wants me to have his baby,” you say as Kylo lays on your chest and you comb your hair. His arms envelop you in a possessive grip.

“I know,” Kylo says and his mouth tickles your chest. “Do you want to have a baby?”

“I want to…”, Kylo’s head snaps to look to you. You stop to think for a moment and add “I want to have a baby, but not with him”.

Kylo doesn’t need to ask you more, he understands what you meant. And he wants the same.

* * *

During the seven cycles that Hux is away, Kylo takes care of making love to you on each flat surface of his quarters. In the bed, against the wall, on the table, in a chair, in the couch, on the floor, on the bathroom sink. And each time he finishes, he makes sure to put all his cum in your pussy and that you stay laying down for a long time. You’re so drunk with his body and caresses that not a moment you stop to think that when a guy comes inside of you so many times while you’re on your fertile days, the chances of getting pregnant are very high. In addition to that, there’s  the hormonal treatment.

Kylo feels his dick raw burned and he forces himself to get hard just to fuck you once again. But none of that matters because he only has a few days to make his intentions a reality. He wonders if you have no idea what he pretends or if you just fake ignorance and want a baby from him. But there’s no much time to think about it because he has to fuck you one more time.

* * *

By the end of the week, Kylo watches you sleep from a chair near the bed. He prays the Force his plan worked. He can’t let send Hux on another mission so soon.

He slowly gets up and lays next to you, careful to not wake you up. He puts his hand on top of your belly, it feels warm and it’s moving as you breathe. He closes his eyes and clears his mind, letting the Force talk to him. He can sense your Force signature, he knows it very well but he concentrates more on… what’s that? Kylo keeps searching until he bumps with an unknown Force signature, he barely feels it, it’s too weak… yet. But it’s there, the perfect balance between he and you. Growing and forming itself.

It worked. His plan worked. You’re completely his now. He laughs in silence, relieved that no matter how many times Hux fucks you, he won’t get you pregnant, because your womb is already occupied by his seed.

“My love” he whispers close to your forehead and leaves a kiss on it. He laughs more as he feels how your Force signature and the baby signature intertwine together. From now on, he’ll have both of you present all the time.

 _Nine months_ , Kylo thinks. He has nine months to figure out how to protect you and the baby.


	4. The day Kylo’s heart ripped in half

_I think of you very slowly, as if I draw you inside of me and you stay there, engraved. I would like to have the certainty that I’ll see you tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and always, in a continuous chain of days. That I’ll look at you slowly, even though I already know every little corner of your face; that nothing between us has been provisional or an accident._

Kylo stands still at Hangar 21, his eyes are up to the front but he’s not looking at anything in particular. He remembers this morning, after you two ate breakfast, you cuddled on bed, only to ended up masturbating each other. He thinks about how your hand around his cock shook when he took you to orgasm.

It’s been two months since he got you pregnant and so far neither you or Hux knows it. His mouth turns into a naughty smile when he realizes he’s the only one, on the whole galaxy, that knows about the existence of the baby. It’s like he’s sharing a secret with him or her. He doesn’t have a preference for a boy or a girl. Although he senses you’d be happier with a boy, before this pregnancy thing started, he saw in your mind how you imagined a tall boy with Kylo’s hair.

He doesn’t plan on telling you that the baby you’re carrying is his. At least not yet. There’s no point. It’d only make you more stressed and it could hurt the baby. Better you stay calm and happy during these months, when the childbirth moment arrives he’ll think of something. Because it’s obvious that as soon Hux sees the baby he’ll notice the lack of ginger hair on them and know it.

He hears steps approaching at his right side and his whole face illuminates when he sees it’s you, but he immediately notices Hux is at your side, grabbing your arm in a brusque way.

“Ah, Supreme Leader. I think I never introduced you officially to my wife” Hux says and pulls you a little to the front. You whine at how hard his grip is and Kylo’s fists clench in fury.

“This is your Supreme Leader. Show the respect you owe him” Hux barks at you and you make your best effort to pretend it’s the first time you see Kylo.

“An honor to meet you, Supreme Leader,” you say and bow your head. Kylo searches in your mind, expecting that you’re holding your laugh because of this ridiculous situation but he only finds sadness.

“What are you doing here?” Kylo asks Hux.

“Well, I guess this is the right time to tell you. My wife is giving me an heir” Hux looks so smug, as if he’s saying to Kylo “I won you at something”.

Kylo’s right eyes twitch a little, your name is (Y/N), you’re a human being. Why Hux speaks about you as you were a thing and doesn’t even pronounce your name? Kylo looks at you and he finds your eyes full of deception. You must think it’s Hux’s baby and now Kylo won’t want you anymore. How bad he wishes to tell you that it’s not what you think, that the life growing inside of you it’s the product of your love and he’ll love you forever, no matter what.

“Ah, congratulations” Kylo doesn’t bother to smile or say more.

“I appreciate it, Supreme Leader. Now my wife is going to the planet of Baric so she can rest and prepare for the childbirth” Hux explains the reason you’re here but Kylo sees on his mind he’s sending you away because he can’t hit you anymore without putting the baby in risk.

Kylo is too baffled to say something, Hux drags you with him and you stumble on your feet. This is too sudden, he can’t think of anything to make you stay and Hux is already putting you on a ship. He follows you with his gaze and your eyes are full of desperation, he tries to tell you that he knows, that it’ll be okay, he’ll fix it, he always does. You just need to relax and take care of the baby.

None of this was supposed to happen, how is he going to protect you when you’re far away? His jaw quivers at the mix of emotions he’s feeling, rage, panic, jealously swirl through his body. He feels useless as he has to stay there, watching you leave with Hux. He didn’t tell you the baby was his and now he regrets his choice.

As the ship flies away, he turns around and gets to the nearest empty room. He takes his lightsaber in hand and activates it. He roars, only like a hurt man could, and slahes the lightsaber against a control panel. How Hux dared to take you away? You’re his woman, his, and that’s his baby. You’ll be so alone, so afraid and he won’t be able to console you, to cradle you in his arms.

He feels as if his heart rips in half and keeps stabbing. Now the control panel is destroyed, the lightsaber pierces the metal wall. He feels a burn on his thigh but he doesn’t care, some hot tears run down his face. When his right arm is sore, he crumbles down on his knees. What is he going to do now?

* * *

_Six months later_

Like many times, during the past months, Kylo cries in the privacy of his quarters. The first months without you he destroyed everything he could, his hands are full of burns and wounds. But now he only sits on bed and cries silently for you.

At first, he thought it was the pure rage that Hux took you away and fear that he’s not with you to defend you from Hux. But he admits that it’s also the solitude he has to endure. He knew he loved you but only now he truly realizes how much. He feels like an abandoned child that has no home nor love.

“(Y/N)…” he sobs calling for you. He wonders if you’re doing well, if you’re safe, how big your belly must be. There’s a big hole in his heart, hurting like a blaster shoot. The hope of seeing you again is the only thing that stops him from killing himself.

All of sudden, he feels a disturbance on the Force. He sniffs and wipes his nose, lifting his head and frowning. What is this that he’s feeling? It grows more and more until it explodes in his head, making him fall to the front.

“(Y/N)” he whispers, but this time with joy. You’re here, you’re back with your baby. A boy? Yes, it’s what the Force is telling him. He’s going to have a baby boy with you.

He runs to the door and opens it, only to find Hux. The excitement of your return made him forgot about him.

“I need you to go to a mission” Kylo blurts out.

“My wife’s date is in two weeks”

“It’ll only last one day, two maybe”, Kylo needs to see you with Hux gone.

Hux sighs annoyed but he knows he can’t refuse. He supposes if he leaves you alone one day, you’ll be fine. “Very well, inform me about it”.

* * *

Kylo waits behind the door for Hux to leave his quarters, when he’s sure he hears his feet walking away he opens it and seconds later the front door is opened too.

You stand at the frame door, you’re wearing a light grey dress, the fabric is stretched at the middle because of your round belly. You have bags under your eyes and a tired smile. But at least you’re smiling and you look fine.

“(Y/N)” Kylo breathes out and it felt like he held his breath for six months. You bottom lip quivers and your eyes fill with tears, you run to his stretched arms, you run to home. You laugh a little when your belly bumps against him.

“Sorry, I’m huge”

“You’re beautiful” Kylo shuts his eyes not wanting to cry. He walks back inside his quarters, with you in his arms. He refuses to let you go.

“Did he hurt you?” he grabs your face searching for bruises. He continues his inspection down to your arms and legs.

“No, I’m fine. He didn’t put a finger on me” you take his hands and kiss them. “He just dumped me on that village so I didn’t bother him. I spent the last months surrounded by only servants”.

“I’m so sorry, my love. I’m so sorry I let him take you” he peppers kisses on your face and neck as his hand cradles your belly.

“It’s a boy”, your face darkens in sadness. If you could only give him an heir of his own.

“Sshh, don’t think about it,” Kylo says, he knows you still have no idea the baby is his.

“I’m so horny” you whine and your face turns red at your own words.

“What?” he laughs.

“I’m so horny all the time, you have no idea how much I needed your hands, your lips” you pant and rub your legs together, well, kind of, since your belly doesn’t let you.

“I can fix that, my little girl” Kylo smirks and blood rushes to his cock.

“Daddy, take care of me, please”

“Get in bed. Daddy’s going to worship you” he spanks you as you turn around and go the bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” he asks when he finds you sitting on bed. You’re playing with the edge of your dress.

“I’m disgusting, that’s what Hux told me. The only good thing is he didn’t touch me since we made the baby”, you chew on your bottom lip. You’re afraid that Kylo won’t like what he finds.

“You look absolutely astounding” he lifts your head over your head and admires how your body changed during your time apart. “Your tits are bigger” he kneels between your legs and traps one nipple with his lips. Then, he grabs both of your breasts, they feel heavy on his hands.

“Kylo…” you moan and throw your head back.

“Fuck, look at your belly, so round and full. Your stretch marks look like thunders” he says and traces them with the tip of his forefinger. “Oh, and here’s Princess. Daddy didn’t forget about you” he pulls down your panties and your pussy greets him with cum gushing.

“If you touch me down there, I swear, I’ll fucking come” you pant and a wave of pleasure runs through your cunt. He hasn’t even touched you but you’re about to explode.

“Can you kneel in fours?” Kylo asks you as he stands up and discards his clothes.

“Yeah” you get up with difficulty but manage to kneel on the bed.

Kylo kneels behind you and he runs his fingers over your pussy, you look back at him with a scold. “Kylo, I’m warning you”.

“Okay, okay” he snickers and grabs your hips to enter you. “Fuck, baby. You’re so wet” he needs to stop for a moment. He lowers his head and sees some of your cum dripping out to your inner lips.

“I’m going to come” you thrust back your hips.

“But we just started”

“I don’t care, I’m going to come” you wiggle your ass and your orgasm arrives fast and hard. Almost nine months of orgasms with your hand can’t compare with this. You arch your back and growl over and over until the climax subsides.

“Shit” Kylo groans and moves to the front, one hand on the mattress supporting him and his chest against your back. He can feel how your pussy sucks him in with its spams.

“Better?” he asks when he thinks you finish.

“Yeah, sorry. I needed that” you turn your head to kiss him.

“Take what you need, baby” he babbles against your mouth. First, he thrusts his tongue into your mouth, and then he thrusts his cock into your pussy.

He takes you two more times to orgasm and when he feels he’s about to come, he touches your belly up and down. His woman is here with him, his woman and his son. They’re his, they’re his family.

“You’re mine,” he says and sucks on your neck. You think he’s referring only to you but he meant the baby and you.

When he’s done and both of you are laying on bed, you ask him, “Can we order some food?”

“What do you want?”

“Everything”

Kylo stares at you asking if you’re serious. “That asshole had me on a diet, only the necessary nutrients for the baby” you imitate Hux. “And I’m so hungry all the time!”

“Everything for the princess, then” Kylo chuckles and puts a food order on his holopad.

Twenty minutes later five trays of food are in front of you and you throw yourself over them. Kylo thinks it’s a pleasure seeing you eat and he laments he wasn’t with you these months to live and experience the pregnancy.

* * *

After a good fuck and an abundant meal, you fall asleep next to Kylo. You dream you’re peeing yourself and the wet sensation between your legs feels too real, then you dream about cramps attacking you. You wake up and open your eyes, you feel the sheets under you wet and you palm yourself between your legs.

“Kylo?” you call your lover.

“Mm?” he groans.

“My water broke”

“Just call someone to fix it,” he says half-sleep.

“Kylo, my water broke” you repeat with more emphasis and this time, his head snaps to you.

“What?”


	5. Milo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs in a lapse of 24 hours.

“What?” Kylo immediately gets out of bed and sees the big wet spot on the sheets.

“I think I’m in labor.” You wince when a contraction hits you.

“I thought you’re due date was in two weeks”

“Tell that to the fucking baby who wants to get out of my pussy” you bark at him and he gets mad that you’re talking about the baby like that.

You get up from bed with your knees shaking, the contractions are getting more painful and the time between them shorter. “I need to call him. I need to go back to his quarters.” You begin to panic. You never thought childbirth would catch you on bed naked with Kylo.

“That baby is mine,” Kylo says as he sees you struggling. If he wants to keep you both safe, he needs to start telling the truth.

“What?”

“I got you pregnant before he did”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” You refuse to believe his words.

“I knew he wanted to have a baby so I made sure to come inside of you as many times I could. Remember that week we spent doing nothing but fucking? Before you left, I felt the baby in your belly. He’s mine” he explains you his whole plan since the beginning.

“What the fuck is your problem?” You begin to burst out in anger. “Who do you fucking think you are to do that?”

“It was the only way!” Kylo screams at you, his jaw trembling from rage.

“The only way for what? You fucking asshole! You’re just like him!” You momentarily forget your pain to fight him.

“I ain’t nothing like him! You hear me?” Kylo flicks his wrist and closes his hand, you step back as you feel your neck constricted. You cry out in pain as you grab your neck, trying to gather some air. “What about all the times you begged me to fill your filthy pussy with my cum? Uh? I know you’re not that dumb, you wanted this.” He squeezes your neck more with the Force until you sink down on your knees and your whole face is red.

“Sorry” Kylo reacts just in time and lets you go. He rushes to your side and kneels next to you. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. We’re just nervous but we’ll get through this. Shit, I’m so sorry, (Y/N)”.

“He’s gonna murder me. He’ll straight kill me when he finds out the baby is not his,” you say between sobs and break down on Kylo’s chest. Another contraction hits you and you look down to see a trail of blood running down from one of your thighs.

“Look at me.” Kylo grabs your face, unaware of the blood coming out of you. “Do you think I’ll let him do that? Haven’t I prove you I’m always here to protect you?”

“We can’t go to the med bay,” you say and the impulse of pushing overwhelms you. Your baby is going to be here soon, whether you like it or not.

“We’ll improvise.” He tries to not show you he’s as scared as you, maybe more. With you in his arms, he gets up from the floor and carries you to the bathroom.

“Stay here,” he says and leaves you sitting on the toilet. He opens the faucets of the bathtub, steams begins to fill the bathroom. He comes back to you and helps you to get up, very carefully you put one foot in the bathtub and then the other one, then you sit down, the warm water instantly calms you. You lean your head on the edge of the bathtub and close your eyes, you caress your belly and look up to the roof. If you turn down to look, you’ll see the water turning color red.

“I’m going to call a medical droid, alright? Everything will be fine.” Kylo kneels next to you and combs your hair. He tries to soothe you before the real pain arrives.

“Okay” you sob not wanting to look at Kylo. The last months he showed you his good side but today, you saw he can be as merciless as your husband.

“I won’t hurt you, I swear for my life,” Kylo says as he senses your thoughts. “I love you, you’re my reason to live”

“Get the medical droid!” You arch your back in pain and squeeze Kylo’s wrist. “He’s almost here”.

Kylo doesn’t waste any more time and runs to fetch his holopad and ask for a medical droid to his quarters. Just minutes later, he runs to the door to let the 2-1 surgical droid enters.

“Goodnight, Supreme Leader. What’s the emergency?” the droid says in its typical robotic voice.

“Over here,” he tells it and runs back to you to the bathroom.

“She’s about to give birth” Kylo rapidly explains the droid as it bents down and examines your vagina. You feel one cold metal finger poking at your entrance.

“Can I start pushing now?” you cry when a contraction passes. You’re having one every ten minutes.

“You’re not dilated enough. If you push now the cervix of your uterus will swell and will delay more the delivery. And you and the product will suffer” the droid patiently explains you.

“Can you give her something for the pain?” Kylo asks. He feels helpless seeing your suffering.

“I can inject her oxytocin but I recommend to bring her to the medic bay so they can apply her the epidural”.

“We’re not going to the medic bay. She’s going to have the baby here.” Kylo decides. As soon as you arrive there, they’ll tell Hux you’re in labor. You need all the possible time. And if one person, only one person, sees the hair of the baby, gossip will start.

“Kylo…” you keep sobbing as pain splits you in two.

Kylo stays by your side, he changes the water from time to time and cleans your sweaty face with a wet cloth. He tells you words of reassuring like “You’ll be fine” and “I’m here”.

When you feel like you’re dying, like you won’t able to endure another wave of agony, when the contractions are every minute and there’s a pressure on your lower body, the droid finally says, “You’re four inches dilated. You might start to push at my count. Please, Supreme Leader, kneel next to the bathtub so you can receive the product”.

“You hear it, baby? He’s almost here. Our son,” Kylo says trying to cheer you up but you’re gone by now. You just want to get rid of this torment.

“At the count of 3, you’ll push. When I say stop, please, stop pushing… 3, 2, 1, now” the droid indicates you and you push with all your left strength.

“Stop. Breathe. Again. 3, 2, 1, now”

“Aaaaah!” you scream as you feel a piece of your lower body sliding out of you.

“Stop. Breathe. Again”

“I can’t… I can’t.” You refuse to keep pushing. This baby will take your life.

“One more time, baby. I see his head,” Kylo says full of emotion and his hands shake.

“3, 2, 1, now” the droid repeats and a profound growl coming from your throat rips the air. Suddenly all pressure and pain are gone and you hear a sharp crying.

“He’s here, (Y/N), he’s here!” Kylo cries and laughs at the same time when he takes his son out of the water and sees him all red and wrinkled.

“Now I’ll cut the umbilical navel so you can clean him and wrap him properly,” the droid says and does something between your legs that you can’t reach to see.

“Let me see him” you mumble and Kylo puts the baby closer to you. He seems he recognizes his mother because he wiggles his little arms as if he’s trying to hug you. “He has your hair,” you break down in tears of happiness. “Kylo, he has your hair”.

“I know, my love. He’s perfect”

* * *

Kylo feels that now that the baby is here, he’s in more control of the situation. He cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a comfy blanket like the droid told him. Then, he went for you and carried you from the bathtub to the bed. He dressed you in one of his tank tops, so it’d be easier for you to put the straps down and breastfeed the baby. After he made sure the droid checked you and the baby and everything was fine he discarded it.

“He looks like a drunk.” You snicker as you see your son sucking on your nipple. He lets out little groans and whimpers and moves his hands to touch your skin. All the agony you felt that was going to kill you hours before is long forgotten. Your mind is totally occupied by the little bundle of joy feeding on you.

“He’s enjoying his meal.” Kylo laughs and watches in awe how his son is bounding with you with an act so simple as feeding.

“I’m really sorry about what I said. I don’t think you’re like him. I’d never compared you” you apologize to Kylo. The stress and paranoia made you say things you didn’t mean to.

“I’ll cut my hand before I hurt you again” Kylo swears solemnly. “I acted like him and scared you. You don’t owe me an apology. Not after you gave me the most precious gift”

“I love you”

“I love you too,” He puts his forehead against yours. “Have you thought about any names?”

“No, I didn’t feel like it when I thought Hux was the father. But, as soon as I saw him I knew it… Milo,” you say and wait for Kylo’s reaction.

“Milo Ren” he tests the name on his mouth. “I like it, it suits him”.

“Little Milo and his dad Kylo.” You beam and little Milo burps, satisfied with his tummy filled.

“Give me little Milo so you can rest, my love.” Kylo takes Milo out of his arms and he cradles him. You don’t wanna fall asleep, you want to keep watching the scene in front of you. All fears have disappeared thanks to this moment. Unwittingly, your eyelids close by themselves and you fall into the abyss of dreams.

* * *

After a couple hours of rest, you wake up and find Kylo sitting in bed near you, with Milo in his arms. You can’t see his face but you know the tense posture he has.

“What’s wrong?” you ask worriedly.

“Hux has just arrived”.


	6. A suicide letter

_What is power? The ability to impose the will on the other? An instant of pleasure? The possibility of manipulating the truth? Or just an uncontrollable desire?_

_Power is unfaithful. It changes of owner in an instant. Power corrupts. Power seduces. Power knows no limits._

_But power has a price… While some struggle to contain it, others struggle so it stays the same. Who controls the power?_

“Hux has just arrived,” Kylo says without touring his gaze off of Milo. He’s peacefully sleeping on Kylo’s lap while he holds him.

“How do you know it?”

“I just got a notification on my holopad,” he gives one last look to Milo and he puts him in your arms. “I’m going to receive him at the Hangar. I’ll try to buy us more time. Stay here. Don’t open the door unless it’s me”.

“Don’t go” you take Kylo’s arm. You don’t feel capable of staying here, alone with a baby, waiting for Hux to notice your absence.

“(Y/N), I have to. I’ll promise nothing will happen to you or Milo.” He sighs and pulls his arm away for you.

“Please…” you choke on your tears.

“You’re my family. I’m gonna protect you.” He kisses your forehead and ignores your pleads. He turns around to the door, his face turns into a hard scold, he’s determined to fulfill his promise.

* * *

After twenty minutes of waiting in silence, you can’t take it anymore. You can’t wait here, laying on bed, to see what’s going on. You put Milo in the middle of the bed, he’s still asleep, and you surround him with several pillows so he doesn’t roll off.

You climb out of bed with great difficulty, your lower body is sore, as you bend down to pick up your dress and underwear, your knees shake and you flinch. You still look like you’re pregnant, your belly looks big but not round anymore, like when Milo was inside of it. You notice you’re bleeding a little so you go to the bathroom to fetch some pads.

You return to the bedroom and feel everything it’s too quiet. Usually, the ship is in peace, but this silent feels different. It’s like outside a war is unchaining and you’re here, doing nothing, waiting for your executioner. Or maybe they’re just your nerves. You observe Milo’s chest, how it goes up and down as he breathes. You faintly smile as you notice how thick and dark his hair is.

“Move. Let me see him”, you hear Hux’s voice at your back.

How did he get in? You hear the familiar noise of his blaster being activated. You spent many nights hearing that sound when he cleaned it.

You know Kylo is not here to protect like he said. Something must have gone wrong. But what? You gulp down and very slowly, you turn around to face your husband’s wrath.

“Didn’t you think I’ll find out?” Hux spits to you with the blaster pointed to your chest. His jaw trembles as he talks and his eyes have changed to an icy blue color.

You stare at him, fighting against the muscles of your face that want to turn into a worried frown. You lift your chin up in an attempt to make him step back. You have to prove him you’re not scared of him.

“Stupid bitch,” he says the favorite name he has for you. “It was too obvious, but what could I expect from two individuals so idiotic?”, this time he laughs to himself.

“How did you find out?” you ask in a thread of a voice. You use your own body as a barrier between him and Milo.

“Kylo’s childish tantrums stop shortly after you arrived. And when I took you to that planet, so I didn’t have to see your ugly face, his temperament became worse.” A mocking scold draws on his face.

“It was too obvious” you chuckle and agree with Hux. Kylo missed you as much as you did. Maybe more.

“It doesn’t matter. I was going to kill you after you gave birth anyway. Now move so I can see my son.” He walks cautiously to you. His eyes burn in you and his lifted arm doesn’t move.

“No,” you say and your mouth trembles at how hard you speak. Your voice sounded deeper than it normally does. You’re not backing away from him. Not anymore.

“I told you to move!” Hux grabs you by the hair and throws you away from the bed. You land on your knees and hands but you don’t feel pain. You rapidly turn around to the bed, where Hux is already seeing Milo. Your baby bursts out in a cry as he hears the two of you fighting.

“Hux…” you say as a warning to not hurt your baby.

“Wasn’t it enough for you to fuck another man?” he asks in a calm but threatening voice. “You had to get pregnant from him like the ordinary bitch you are”.

“Get away from my baby” you stand up and speak with the same tone he used.

Before you know, Hux has you grabbed by your hair again and drags you to bed. He points his blaster at Milo’s little head and you open your mouth in pain as you kneel in front of Hux.

“Don’t kill him, please. Kill me, I’m the one who did it” you beg him for your baby’s life but his mouth curves into a cruel smile.

“Oh, dear wife, I’m going to kill you, don’t worry. But first, you’ll see how I kill your bastard”.

“No! Please!” you beg and cry, your arms try to stop him but it’s pointless. He’s already pulling the trigger.

You shut your eyes when you hear the sharp noise of the blaster being fired. It’s done. He’s dead. Your newborn has been murdered by the man you hate most. The grip of your hair loosens and you open your eyes, willing to see your son’s destroyed face.

But he looks good. He looks complete. You blink in shocked, thinking it must be a hallucination but then you notice a black hole in the mattress, very near to his head. You look to your right and see Hux is kneeling like you. His face is contorted in pain and he’s grabbing his neck. Just like when Kylo choked you.

“Kylo!” You turn around and see him completely lost in his fury. He has his arm stretched to Hux and clenches his fist.

You crawl on your butt until you’re on Kylo’s side, you tug at his pants as you use him for support to stand up. Both of you observe as Hux’s mouth begins to drool and he pathetically tries to catch some air.

“Kill him…” you say and Kylo gets out of his trance. He stares at you as if he didn’t understand you. “Kill him!” you roar.

Kylo presses his lips into a hard line and obeys your order like a trained war dog. He tights his fist more until it’s completely closed and Hux’s body shakes a few times before his head falls to the front. Kylo lowers his arm and Hux’s dead body goes limp and falls to the front.

“How did you know he was here?” you whisper. You have the weird feeling Hux will get up any second. Milo’s crying pierces your ears.

“He wasn’t at the hangar when I arrived. And then, I heard Milo through the Force, he tried to tell me something was wrong” Kylo answers and observes the dead body in awe. Like he just found it and wants to know who did it.

“Do you know calligraphy?” you suddenly ask and Kylo is taken back by your random question.

“Do you know calligraphy? Do you know how to write basic?” you say louder to make him react.

“Y-yes, why?”

“Because you’re gonna write a suicide letter”.

* * *

“I feel we’re cleaning the scene of a crime” Kylo pants as he finishes to wrap Hux’s body into a white sheet.

“We are cleaning the scene of a suicide. A dead body is a dead body, no matter how he died” you grind your teeth. “Now, pick him up, I’ll make sure no one is in the hallway,” you say and walk out of Kylo’s quarters with Milo in your arms.

After an agonizing short trip, Kylo lets the lump of Hux fall on a couch. You put Milo in his crib, Hux made sure the nursery room was ready for his arrival.

“Why do I have to write a suicide letter?” Kylo complains when you return to the living room.

“People say goodbye when they kill themselves, and a written letter is more personal, more believable.” You unwrap the sheet and Hux’s dead face greets you. You flinch back and have to remind yourself he’s dead.

“What do I put?” Kylo sits on the table and his right shakes as he tries to do the traces.

“Put that it was too much pressure for him.” you begin to open the kitchen cabinets, looking for what you need. “That becoming a dad made him realize he’d never be enough. And that he wants you to take care of his widow”.

“Okay…” Kylo nods his head and begins to write on the white sheet of paper.

“Here” you put a document that Hux wrote a time ago. “Here’s the signature for you to copy it, if it looks different don’t worry, I don’t think Hux will come back to complain”.

“What are you going to do?” he asks scared when he sees the items you have in your arms.

“End this, once and for all”.

* * *

“Oh, Maker” you gag as you introduce the thin plastic tub on Hux’s throat. In a syringe connected to it, you prepared a mix of Corellian whiskey and painkillers. You pump the syringe and the liquid goes down to his stomach. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” you tell Kylo as he watches your actions. “You’re the one who killed him”.

“Sorry…” he looks down like a scolded child.

“Do you have the letter?” you ask as you take out the plastic tub.

“Y-yeah, it’s here.” He gives it to you with trembling hands and you read it to make sure it’s good.

“Alright,” you put the piece of paper on the table, next to the whiskey bottle. “You need to go to the furthest zone of the ship. Just make sure some troopers or someone walk through here.” You give him the items you used with Hux so he can get rid of them.

“I’ll scream as loud as I can so they come to investigate. I’ll tell him I delivered the baby here, in our quarters, like we wanted and then I went to sleep and when I woke up I found him like this” you repeat the story so you make no mistakes.

“Are you sure it’ll work?”

“It has to. Now go.” You push him through the door and lock yourself up with your baby and your dead husband.

* * *

If you hadn’t been next to Kylo when he killed Hux, he would be sure that your husband’s death weighed heavily on you. After wandering through several zones of the ship, Kylo heard a commotion over the radio and knew that Hux’s body had been found. He went to Hux’s quarters and found the place full of stormtroopers and you crying, kneeling right next to him, begging them not to take him away.

A lieutenant helped you get up and tapped you on the back, trying to comfort you. Between two stormtroopers, they put Hux’s body in a black bag and before they took him, Kylo asked them what had happened. “A suicide, Supreme Leader” the soldier explained. “Are you sure?” Kylo questioned him. “There’s no doubt. We found a letter, em, and some alcohol and pills next to him”. “Will you make an autopsy?” Kylo asked. “No, perhaps just a blood test. The widow wants to finish with this as fast as possible. She was here when it happened so there’s no doubt like I said” he answered. “Very well, carry on.” Kylo dispatched the stormtrooper.

* * *

Kylo didn’t limit any resource for Armitage Hux funeral. He made sure to put a projection of some holovideos of Hux near the coffin. He gave the day off to all the troops and put ships at their disposal so they could come and show their respect. The big room where the funeral was held, was full of red roses and murmuring. Kylo even gave an emotional speech about how Hux wasn’t particularly his friend, but he was the biggest asset of the First Order and that his place left a huge void, but despite everything he hoped to be a good leader and guide the organization to victory. 

You were in the front row all the time the funeral lasted, you perfectly interpreted the role of the bereaved widow, with your face covered by a black veil and with Milo in your arms, with his head covered, of course. When the event was over, they gave you the ashes of your husband in a black chrome urn and you excused yourself, saying you were tired and that you and your son were going to rest.

* * *

“What do you want me to do with them?” Kylo asks you as he enters his quarters carrying the urn with Hux’s ashes.

You roll your eyes and answer reluctantly, “Throw them in the toilet, I don’t care”. You go the room where you put Milo’s crib and stuff and put him to sleep.

Kylo sighs and puts the urn in a closet. He’s sure Hux will haunt you somehow if he throws his ashes to the toilet. He killed the man, but he deserves some respect now that he’s dead. Since the day where you faked Hux’s suicide, you’ve been cranky, and Milo waking up every two hours at night doesn’t help either to improve your mood.

He goes to the improvised nursery room and sees you staring at Milo sleeping. He approaches you and gives you a hug.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s just… it’s been a lot.” You surround Kylo’s waist with your arms and lean your head on him.

“I understand.” He runs his hand up and down your back. He sees you you’re looking at Milo again and senses your thoughts.

“People forget, they always do. Eventually, they’ll forget about Hux and that he had a son” he assures you and a tear fall down your cheek. Your baby doesn’t have the fault of anything, he deserves the chance to have a happy life. “Soon they’ll stop seeing you as Hux’s widow and they’ll see you as my woman” he continues talking.

You stay in silent in Kylo’s arm and then he speaks again, “I love you”.

“I love you too”

“No, you don’t understand” he takes a step back so he can look at you. “You don’t love me like I do. You’ll never do. And I don’t expect for you to understand it. My love for you is sick and twisted and selfish. I’d kill again for you if you asked me to. I’d kill myself if you ask me to”.

You frown and blink in confusion, processing his words.

“You made a monster fall in love with you,” he says referring to himself. All his life, his heart will be divided, one part of it regrets that he helped you that day and another part of him can’t imagine life without you. “Do I scare you?”

You step closer to him again and grabs a side of his face, he instinctively leans to your touch and closes his eyes.

“You’re the evilest man of the galaxy, you killed my husband and helped me to pretend it was a suicide… but you saved my life that day, you took me and healed me, you healed my body and my heart. And you gave me Milo,” you lightly brush your lips against his mouth, your touch feels like a feather. “You’re infamous because of your actions, but they’re those same actions that make me love you… I think you and I are not so different”.

Kylo sighs relieved that he still has your love and he cuts the almost inexistent distance between your mouths. You kiss him back with the freedom that he’s finally yours and you’re finally his, no more goodbyes, no more time apart. Supreme Leader Kylo has complete power of the galaxy and you have total control over him.


End file.
